flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightwhisker
Brightwhisker is a longhaired, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is the daughter of Stormstar and Blazefire, as well as being the littermate of Tornadostorm, Ashbreeze, and Dapplestorm. Brightwhisker is also older sister to Flykit, Horsekit, Minkkit, and Otterkit. She is known for her sharp tongue and her rebellious, feisty nature. Description Appearance TBC Character CS Skills rebelling. History Kithood Her mother, Blazefire, goes into labor early. It is a difficult kitting, and after her two sisters, Brightkit is next to be born. Blazefire struggles to give birth to her, as she and Tornadokit have become stuck. Eventually, Tornadokit is born first, and Brightkit is last. She is evidently the weakest of all four, not moving much until vigorously licked by her mother. Her lungs, however, are strong, as she releases a series of loud wails before beginning to suckle. Soon after her birth, she is named by her parents. Stormstar seems to subconsciously pick out her and Tornadokit as his favourites, which is a bad choice. Since she was born early, and was kitted with difficulty, Brightkit is the weakest of the litter. She hardly weighs anything, and her movement is feeble. Although she doesn't really let it on, Blazefire is worried about her daughter, and has a terrible fear that she won't survive. Because her parents told the Clan to go on without them, they rise and head back. Brightkit, fed up with Tornadokit's whining, smacked him across the muzzle. This effort seemed to have drained her, because she hardly resists when her mother lifts her up. As they return to camp, Blazefire settles down in the nursery with her. She pleads to her unhearing daughter for her to survive, and desperately thinks that she won't let StarClan have her precious child. Brightkit's condition improves greatly over the next few days. When she realizes Tornadokit has opened his eyes, the tabby is quick to follow. She reveals herself to be very inquisitive as a kit, and very bold and straightforward. Brightkit initially doesn't trust her father, and stays protectively close to her mother. After a while, she decides to trust Stormstar. Blazefire reluctantly lets Tornadokit and Brightkit go outside to explore. On the way out, Brightkit runs into Cypressshade, and blatantly asks him what he is. The latter responds with humor, which Brightkit doesn't get, and deems him 'weird'. Once outside, she is slightly awed by her surroundings, but her enthusiasm and - ahem- 'bright' personality take over. She discovers her tail, and after a very philosophical discussion with her brother, decides to remove it. They collectively- however- decide that they must test it out on someone else first. Brightkit and Tornadokit pounce and perform a clumsy ambush on another cat's tail- the unfortunate Falconheart. When Brightkit tries to bite Falonheart's tail, the latter responds with annoyance, and Brightkit is surprised. Stormstar intervenes, and Brightkit becomes furious at Tornadokit for allowing this to happen. She doesn't yet know the significance of lineage, but doesn't like it when others interfere to get what she wants. Apprenticeship Coming Soon Warrior Coming Soon! Pedigree Mother: Blazefire- Living Father: Stormstar- Living Sisters: Dapplestorm- Living Ashbreeze- Living Brother: Tornadostorm- Living Aunts: Scarletflame- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Emberwish- Living Mintfrost- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brightfern- Living Half-Aunt: Ivy- Living Uncles: Sunsetflame (through Scarletflame)- Living Nightstripe (through Emberwish)- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Phoenixflame- Living Shadowpelt- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Unknown Uncles/Aunts: Three Unnamed Stillborns- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members. Cousins: Infernopaw- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Violetheart (through Infernopaw)- Status Unknown Sunriseshadow- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisalkit- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Hopfoot- Living Grandmothers: Redriver (maternal)- Living Cardinalblaze (paternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Grandfathers: Unknown (maternal)- Status Unknown Birchstar (paternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Great-Uncle: Falconstripe- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Unknown Great-Uncles/Aunts: Three Unknown Stillborns- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members. Great-Grandmothers: Unknown, Unknown (maternal)- Presumed Deceased Primroseheart, Dapplepatch- Deceased, Verified StarClan Members. Great-Grandfathers: Owlscream, Foxtail, - Deceased, Verified StarClan Members. Relationships Family Blazefire Stormstar Tornadokit Dapplekit Ashkit Otterkit, Minkkit, Flykit, Horsekit Friends Squad Members Enemies CS Notable CS Quotes Images Life Image Brightbae.jpg Characer Pixels Coming Soon! Trivia * Her song would be Renegades, by X Ambassadors * No mate, she's too good for that. * Warrior name will be Brightwhisker, named after Whiskers <3 * After the war, she will have lost her parents, and four siblings. This will cause her to hate ScorchClan and DarkClan for the rest of her life. ** When she becomes leader, a lot of ''interesting ''things are going to happen- mainly involving her never-ending quest for vengeance. Category:Living Category:Living Cats Owned by Blazey Category:Characters Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Rebel Squad Category:Cats Owned by Blazey